


No Need to Hide

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: A moment of intimacy makes Will shy about showing his naked chest, but Hannibal reassures him he doesn’t have to fear the power of his own beauty. Not around Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 37





	No Need to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I’m guessing this may be after the series ended? I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

He dropped his head, tried to pull close the folds of his robe to cover his bare chest. 

“Don’t.” I stopped his movement, gripping his hand in mine. “What do you have to be ashamed of?”

Will Graham had a torso the equal of any marble statue in the Bargello. Why he tried to hide his beauty was another mystery he gathered to himself like so many robes to huddle within.

Such a pity. I was intent on stripping him, literally and figuratively.

He dared a direct glance at me before looking away, just as he had when I’d bound his bloodied hand, the hand which had struck down Randall Tier.

Ah, it wasn’t just modesty. It was fear. Fear of his own power, of the damage it would do. And beauty was power, a truth he’d learned in some fearsome way. 

He didn’t have to be afraid of it, not around me. His beauty had already struck me, doing its fatal damage during our first meeting.

“Will.” I leaned a little closer. “You don’t have to hide yourself. Not around me.”

This provoked a wistful little smile. Appreciative of my words, of whatever sentiment he saw in my face, but skeptical of their veracity.

“You’ve experienced my own power.” I reached out to tuck a stray lock of dark hair away from his face. “Do you really think I can’t withstand yours?”

This provoked a frown, yet some of the tension left his brow. 

Devils, after all, are more than a match for the charms of any witch, if that’s what he believed himself to be. I was no innocent he had to be cautious around. 

He could be himself. Completely. 

Perhaps he understood this, for he dropped his hand, letting his robe fall open. 

I smiled, appreciating the view.


End file.
